Without You
by Ellizilla
Summary: Two and a half years had passed since Oliver Queen woke up in the hospital after being kidnapped. Left with the guilt of his fathers death his only choice is to avenge his death. But will his training and new friendship with Dr. Felicity Smoak come in the way of his work or will it help change him for the better. No Island. Doctor AU kinda. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't own the Arrow universe or anything.

… _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

" … Where am I?" His voice sounding like he smoked two packs a day.

She looked up shocked, "Mr. Queen! Oh my god you're awake! I should go grab the doctor… not to say that I'm not a doctor- I am, it's just… I'm an intern so I'm not allowed to a lot without a resident or attending other than babble which is going to stop in three… two… one… I will be right back Mr. Queen."

It wasn't until after she had already left the room that Oliver noticed he was grinning. He looked around the room trying to piece together what had happened and where he was, but he was drawing a blank. The sound of a knock on the door broke his train of thought. Looking back towards the door he saw the familiar blonde doctor and a slightly older doctor enter the room.

"Ah Mr. Queen, it is good to see you awake, my name is Dr. Ray Palmer and I am the surgeon that performed on you. How are you feeling?"

Oliver shifted upward to reply but the only thing that came out was a groan. His eyes shut and teeth clench feeling the pain radiate from his lower back and abdomen all the way up to his head. He felt someone rush forward to him and gently push him back down.

" I wouldn't do that Mr. Queen, you wouldn't want to rip your sutures now would you?"

The voice that spoke cause Oliver to open his eyes. The lady doctor was probably less than a foot away from his face checking to see if he tore anything. Oliver just stared at her, looking at the tiny freckles that dotted her nose and the way her blue eyes looked at him curiously from behind her glasses. A clearing of a throat from behind them reminded them that they weren't alone. Looking at Dr. Palmer he struggled to get the words out,

" Where am I? What happened? Where is my Dad? Why did I need surgery?"

Looking at Oliver, Dr. Palmer motioned for the young doctor. When she got closer he whispered into her ear and Oliver couldn't help but feel cold from her absent touch.

" _What is this? What is happening? Why am I said that she isn't near me anymore?_ " He thought.

As she left the room, Dr. Palmer pulled up a chair and sat next to Oliver. He looked at him strangely.

" Mr. Queen, what do you remember?"

Before he could reply, the blonde walked in with a pitcher a water and a couple of cups. She slowly and carefully poured the water trying not to spill. She popped a straw into the cup and walked over to Oliver. She motioned for him to lean forward and not feeling the need to argue, he obliged. The rush of cold water slipping down his throat felt magical, giving him a new found energy he laid his head back down on the pillow.

" I was on the street with my dad and we walked into an alleyway. There were… five guys I think… they all had masks on and I think one of them had a… gun! One of them had a gun and I think I saw at least two more with… a knife. Wait… did I get shot? Where's my dad? Is he hurt? Oh my god!"

Tears rushed out of his eyes as his voice broke, the memories flashing before his eyes.

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _The bitter wind blowing past made Oliver dip his head into his scarf. Looking to his right he saw his dad looking at him trying not to laugh. Oliver just glared._

" _Why do I have to do this!? I don't care about the company, I just want to live my life the way I want to!"_

 _He didn't understand why his dad wanted him to run the company, he didn't know anything about running a company. He might have gone to four different schools but it's not like he actually graduated from any of them. He was basically drunk off his ass 24/7._

" _Because Oliver, when I decide to retire I need someone to take my spot and we both know Thea won't so that leaves you. And who knows maybe you will enjoy running QC, I mean, that's how I met your mother. I can remember the day, she had just walked into the lobby and she was wearing this delicious-"_

" _Gah! Dad shut up! I don't need to hear that, what are you trying to do, make my ears bleed!?"_

 _Robert just chuckled. Looking around, Oliver noticed that they weren't on the main street anymore._

" _Say dad where are we?"_

" _Oh! We are taking a short cut, don't worry I take it everyday."_

 _Right as Oliver started to open his mouth he saw something move from his peripheral. He stopped right where he was and turned to his right. A few step later Robert noticed his son stop behind him._

" _Oliver what are you doing? We are going to be late!"_

" _Dad shut up for just a second!"_

 _He slowly moved in the direction where he say something move. He stilled when he heard a clang come from behind the dumpster in front of him. Cautiously he began to move forward again. As he came up to the dumpster he counted to three in his head before jumping toward the back of the dumpster, hoping to scare whatever was behind it. Unfortunately the only thing he managed to scare was a tiny black kitten that hissed at him. Taking a deep breath he chuckled to himself before turning around._

" _Sorry dad just thought I heard- Dad? Where did you go?"_

 _Oliver looked around for his dad, but couldn't see him. As he moved to turn he felt a cold piece of metal against his throat, and a hand cover his throat._

" _It would be best to keep quiet Mr. Queen, we don't want to have to kill you."_

 _He struggled to get out of the hold the stranger had him in._

" _Wrong move Mr. Queen"_

 _He felt the knife move away from his throat, only for the butt to slam down on the back of his head. He felt himself fall to the floor, and as he slowly drifted into unconsiousness he heard the stranger mutter._

" _Welcome to hell Mr. Queen."_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK:**_

The monitors were going crazy, beeping and making nose like a bat out of hell.

"Dr. Smoak quick I need 10 mg of phenobarbitol stat!"

The doctors rushing around the room didn't help the panic attack that had consumed Oliver. Quickly Felicity moved towards him.

"Wait! I think I can help him. Everyone shut up and stop moving. Oliver, I need you to focus on the sound of my voice, can you you do that? I need you to slow your breathing ok? Breath in with me ok? Breath in one… two… three… and release. In one… two… three… release. Good good, now can you open your eyes and look at me please."

Oliver felt his pulse start to come down at he opened his eyes. Staring at the doctor in front of him he started to feel normal again.

" Good job Oliver, now just keep up with the breathing."

"... What just happened?"

" _Mr. Queen_ ," Dr. Palmer interjected. "It seems like you just had a panic attack, and thanks to Dr. Smoak we didn't have to sedate you."

"Oh, but why did I have a panic attack, what happened?"

"Mr. Queen what day do you think it is?"

Oliver looked at him strangely.

"Um… let's see… It was December fourth, that day. So what, maybe the fifth or sixth? Also where is Thea and my mother?"

The quiet murmur that rose amoung the doctors worried Oliver. What weren't they telling him.

"... Mr. Queen… that was two and a half years ago."

A/N

Hey everyone this is my first story so I hope you enjoy. This will be many chapters, hopefully around 20, but I don't know at this point. So please review, like, or whatever see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own arrow

"What!? Two and a half years? Oh my god!"

Oliver couldn't believe it. His father, _dead._

" Now Mr. Queen, I know it is a lot to take in but I need you to stay calm. We have already notified your family and they are on their way. I have to go check on another patient now, so I'm going to leave you in the hands of my intern Dr. Smoak. She is going to monitor you and basically just be here to watch over you incase you have any other problems, Ok?"

All Oliver could do was nod. He was still in shock. _Two and a half years_. Although in shock, he couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness run through him as Dr. Palmer had left him with the doctor now known as Dr. Smoak. Looking at her he noticed the light blush that spread across her cheeks.

" Dr. Smoak is it?" She nodded. " Well let me formally introduce myself, my name is Oliver Queen, son of billionaire Robert Queen and Moira Queen and the devilishly handsome brother of Thea Queen," he said with a smirk on his face.

She snorted.

" Of course I know who you are- not that I _know_ know who you are. I mean this is like our second conversation so of course I wouldn't know who you are. But you are like famous so I know who you are. I'm babbling aren't I?"

His loud belly laugh surprised her. Who was he to laugh at her.

" Dr. Smoak I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing because you're cute. And please call me Oliver. Anyway since I told you my name how 'bout I get yours cause I have a feeling we are going to see a lot of each other," he asked her with a smile on his face.

The blush on her face deepened showing Oliver that he had succeeded in flustering her.

" Frack! I said that out loud?" He nodded as she smacked her hand against her face. " Ok then, anywho now that I have thoroughly embarrassed myself let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Felicity Smoak and I am an intern here at Starling General. And if you insist on me calling you Oliver then I insist that you call me Felicity."

He smiled.

" Ok, nice to meet you Felicity," he said while holding his hand out to shake hers.

God! The way her name rolled of his tongue made her shiver. She stuck her hand out to meet his. The shock that ran through both of their hands was not missed by either of them.

" Nice to meet you Oliver."

" … So how about a quick questionnaire Felicity? I mean you're basically here to make sure I don't freak out again so what do you say, wanna learn a bit more about each other?"

" Sure!"

"Ok so where did you grow up? Do you have any siblings? How old are you? What schools did you go to? Why Starling General? And are you dating anyone?"

The last question flustered her. Why does Oliver Queen, the billionaire playboy with the on and off again relationship with Laurel Lance, want to know if I am dating anyone.

" Well I grew up in Las Vegas with my mom. I am an only child. I am 24 years old. I went to MIT and double majored in cyber security and pre-med and then I went to John Hopkins for medical school. Why Starling General? Well when I came here the city was in horrible shape and I wanted to help so I came here to do my internship, residency, and hopefully my fellowship. After that I plan to open a clinic to help give medical care to low income families in the glades. And no, I am not dating anyone. Interns don't get a lot of free time, therefore diminishing any chances of having a normal relationship. Well as normal of a relationship that I can have."

" You double majored in college, have an M.D., and you're only 24!?"

" Yep!"

" Well Felicity, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why medicine? I mean you must be some kinda genius or something which means that you could've had a lot of offers to do other things, like work for the NSA or something. And what do you mean ' as normal of a relationship I can have?"

Felicity looked at him, wondering what his game was. Why was he asking all these questions, why does he care? I'm just his doctor, nothing else. She walked over towards the door.

"Wait! Felicity don't leave, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just wond-"

"Oliver relax. I'm just grabbing a chair."

He looked away trying to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks. As she brought the chair to the edge of his bed she saw him blushing. Giggling to herself she looked down and responded.

" Well Oliver I chose medicine because I wanted to help people, not hurt them. I did get offers from the government but I didn't want to ruin people's lives. As for my 'normal' relationship's, you might have noticed that I tend to babble," He nodded as she messed with her fingers. "Yeah, that apparently isn't a very attractive to men so my relationship status tends to be single about 95% of the time."

"Oh… Well if it makes you feel any better, I think you're babbling is very attractive and quiet adorable."

Pushing through the pain, Oliver moved his hand to lay on top of her own that was resting on the edge of his bed. The feeling of Oliver's hand on top of her's made her smile.

"Well thank you Oliver."

The silence that slowly covered the room did nothing to sedate his rising heartbeat, something that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed be Felicity. Standing up, she pulled her stethoscope from around her neck and moved to check Oliver.

"Oliver are you alright? Your heart rate just spiked, are you in pain?"

" No I'm fine Felicity."

"Are you sure? It would seriously be bad if you were in pain or ripped something under my watch and I didn't notice."

His heart rate rose even more as she began to touch his chest checking his wounds. He started to push her hands away.

" No Felicity, I'm fine. Although you might wanna stop touching my chest. If you don't you might cause a problem that you might not be able to fix."

Flustered, Felicity moved away shaking her head.

" Ollie, stop hitting on the poor girl she's just trying to help you."

The voice made Oliver look towards the door where he saw his baby sister leaning against the door way. She was grinning like a cheshire cat, no doubt having heard the exchange between Felicity and Oliver. Deciding to focus on the person in front of him instead of the conversation that was bound to come up later, he smiled.

" Hi speedy… well come on, come over and give your brother a hug."

With tears in her eyes, she sprinted over to Oliver and gave him a bone crushing hug. She sobbed into his shoulder not realising that when hugging him she tore off some of his leads and reopened one of his cuts. With the monitors beeping she untangled herself from Oliver and looked at the monitor as it flatlined.

"Oliver!"

Quickly Felicity ran over to see what had happened, only to notice that the lead had come loose.

"Ms. Queen don't worry, you just knocked a lead loose when you hugged him," she said as she put it back in place and the monitor went back to normal. "See? All better."

"How do you explain the bleeding?"

Felicity looked at Oliver's chest finally noticing the increasing blood stain on his hospital gown.

"Frack! Ms. Queen I am going to have to ask you to leave the room while I stitch him up again."

Silently Thea walked out of Oliver's room and shut the door gently.

"Ok Oliver, I'm going to help you sit up real quick so I can push down the top half of your hospital gown." Relying mostly on Felicity's help, he move slowly trying to suppress the groan of pain that was trying to force its way out of his mouth. The throbbing pain on his stomach and chest now becoming noticeable.

"Oliver, just let it out, you don't have to try to be a tough guy now. You had been through some serious stuff."

All he could do was nod. When she had removed the top half of his gown he finally noticed how badly he had been injured. The red angry cuts, burns, and bullet wounds showing him that he had in fact been through a very serious trauma. Looking to his left he noticed a cut that was about 4 inches long bleeding. Unfortunately, the cut had gone right through his tattoo. He got this tattoo to honor his deceased best friend Tommy on his 18th birthday, it says, _Not all those who wander are lost_. It was his way of keeping Tommy near him.

His eyes filled with tears as Felicity started to resuture his cut that lay on top of his now ruined tattoo. Felicity was in her own world until she heard a sniffle come from Oliver.

"Oliver? Are you alright? Am I hurting you?"

" … No Felicity, you're fine. It's just… the tattoo was for my best friend who had passed away a few months before I was 18. It's the only tattoo that I have that has some meaning to it. It's just sad to see it ruined."

As she finished, she put his gown back over his shoulders, lightly grazing her nails over his abdomen caused him to shiver. She took off her gloves and grasped his hands in her own tiny ones. They hands just seem to fit together perfectly. She looked him dead in the eyes.

" Oliver, while this tattoo allows you to be physically close to him, he will always be there in your heart. That's the thing about death, the dead never truly leave. They are remembered and never forgotten. While the tattoo might be damaged, it doesn't mean that you are going to forget about him. In fact it probably will mean even more now than before, think about it. You 'wandered' . For those years that you were gone, you were lived on by your mother and your sister. They only difference between you and your friend is that you were ready to come home, you were done 'wandering', whereas your friend is not ready and won't be ready to stop 'wandering."

Finally the water works had started. All the information and trauma that he had to deal with over the past couple of hour had overwhelmed him and he cried. He cried for his dad. He cried for his sister and mother. He cried for Tommy and his now ruined tattoo. He felt Felicity start to pull her hands away, trying to give him the space she thought he needed. But he pulled back, almost pulling her into the bed with him.

Through his sobs she heard him plead, " Stay… please."

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Ok Oliver… Ok."

She sat back down in her chair and pulled one hand away. Oliver whine of protest turned into a groan of pleasure as he felt her run her hand through his hair.

" Oliver relax. Close your eyes and try to calm down, I won't leave."

Eventually Oliver's breathing slowed as he fell asleep. When she knew he was asleep she quietly slipped out of the room allowing him to sleep in peace. She was walking towards the nurses station when the voice of Dr. Palmer stopped her.

" Dr. Smoak, how is Mr. Queen?"

"Oliver is doing alright, just trying to come to terms with what had happened, he's sleeping right now."

" Oliver? Dr. Smoak may I remind you that fraternizing with the patients with result in immediate termination. So I'm going to **suggest** that until _Mr. Queen_ is out of the hospital that you keep a respectable distance to ensure that no one does anything that could ruin someone's future. Do you understand me Dr. Smoak?"

" Yes Dr. Palmer I do."

" Good, go inform the family what has happened and what to expect."

She nodded and started to walk away. She didn't know how long she could resist Oliver. There was no point in denying the obvious attraction between the two, the only problem is how long will she be able to fight Oliver's advances without hurting him.

A/N

Hi everyone! Second chapter up woot! If you have any suggestions for one shots or future chapters comment please. Like/ favorite/ review. Peace!


End file.
